Quatre horizons
by MorgwenHPF
Summary: D'où viennent Helga la Viking, Godric le Maure, Salazard le Gaël et Rowena la Savoyarde? Comment ont ils atteint le nord de l'île de Bretagne où ils fonderont un jour Hogwarts?
1. Helga la Viking

**Chapitre un : Helga la Viking**

Les vagues venaient s'écraser contre la glace.  
>« C'est folie, Dame, de vouloir prendre la mer à cette époque ! Le golfe est envahi par les icebergs les tempêtes sont courantes et meurtrières…<br>− J'ai décidé de partir Egill, et rien ne me fera changer d'avis. »  
>Le marin regarda la jeune femme et comprit sa détermination. Eh bien, puisque Helga la Magicienne voulait s'embarquer, lui et son équipage iraient se livrer à la merci des flots. Il ne ressentait aucune peur. Depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle, il avait acquis la certitude que la jeune femme était l'incarnation de Freyja, déesse de la Beauté, gardienne de la Magie et reine des Walkyries. S'il mourait à son service, il savait qu'elle le prendrait par la main pour le mener au Walhalla.<br>Ses yeux étaient deux glaciers de ses fjords natals. Sa peau avait la couleur de la neige au petit matin. Ses longs cheveux qui flottaient dans le vent étaient un rayon du soleil du Nord. Sa voix avait la douceur de l'écume et l'autorité du blizzard.  
>« Que le knörr soit prêt à appareiller demain à l'aube ! reprit la déesse vivante. Et ne t'inquiète pas, Thor nous protègera. »<br>Helga ne dit pas un mot de plus et s'éloigna en direction de l'auberge, son étrange animal sur les talons.

Helga était née au milieu des terres du Trøndelag, au pied des glaces éternelles. Sa mère, Munja la Brune, était fille de roi. Mais Munja était surtout une puissante enchanteresse qui avait su séduire Olàfr, son père. Hélas, Olàfr était mort avant la naissance de sa fille, laissant sa femme au soin de son frère, Reijv Hufflepuff*.  
>Reijv était un brave homme et un excellent guerrier. Il enseigna la science des armes à sa nièce avec la même dureté que si elle avait été un garçon. Aujourd'hui, Helga lui en était reconnaissante. Sa fragilité apparente dissimulait une dextérité fatale, comme l'avaient appris à leur dépend quelques pillards en manque de femme.<br>Munja, de son côté, apprit à sa fille l'art de la magie, tel qu'il avait été transmis dans sa famille depuis des siècles. Élève attentive, Helga avait rapidement dépassé sa mère dans tous les domaines.  
>La jeune femme s'était toujours demandé s'il existait d'autres véritables sorciers ou si tous étaient les mêmes charlatans que ceux qui opéraient près de son village. Elle riait de leurs interprétations des runes sacrées, de leurs sorts de protection, de leurs sacrifices aux dieux. Inepties que tout cela.<p>

Quand elle eut seize ans, elle demanda à Reijv l'autorisation de l'accompagner dans son périple. Son oncle faisait chaque année le trajet en traîneau jusqu'à la côte où il échangeait du bois et des fourrures contre du sel, de la graisse de phoque, de l'ivoire et toutes sortes de produits ramenés des raids contre le continent du Sud.  
>Après bien des négociations, Reijv accepta.<br>Le voyage dura une semaine, sans plus d'incident qu'une troupe de pillards – rapidement mis à mal par l'épée de Reijv et la baguette de sapin d'Helga – et une rencontre avec un ours affamé qui connut le même sort que les pillards.  
>Le huitième jour, alors que le soleil finissait sa course, Reijv arrêta le traîneau juste avant le sortir de la forêt.<br>« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Helga, étonnée.  
>Son oncle ne répondit pas et lui fit signe de descendre du traîneau. Elle s'exécuta pendant qu'il flattait les chiens. Alors, il la prit par la main et lui demanda de fermer les yeux. Étonnée, elle obéit.<br>Privée de la vue, elle se laissa guider quelques minutes. Ses autres sens enregistrèrent de nouvelles sensations. Une odeur étrange, salée, montait vers elle, guidée par un vent plus humide et moins froid que celui qu'elle connaissait. Un bruissement régulier lui parvenait qui se transformait en rugissement à mesure qu'elle avançait.  
>Finalement, Reijv l'autorisa à regarder.<p>

La mer !  
>Une immense étendue bleue, des vagues blanches qui venaient se briser contre les rochers auxquels le coucher de soleil donnait un éclat d'or.<br>La paix mêlée à la furie…  
>Si proche et si lointaine….<br>A l'horizon, impossible de démêler l'océan du ciel…  
>Si le Walhalla avait une dimension dans ce monde, c'était sur la mer qu'il devait se trouver !<br>La vie d'Helga avait basculé.

Ils restèrent trois jours au village de Rvegr. Alors que Reijv marchandait, Helga regardait la mer. Alors que Reijv mangeait, Helga regardait la mer. Alors que Reijv dormait, Helga regardait la mer.  
>Cette obsession naissante finit par inquiéter son oncle. Pour lui changer les idées, il décida de lui offrir un cadeau. La veille du départ, il rentra à l'auberge en tenant entre ses mains une petite boule de poils qui tremblait de froid.<br>Helga consentit à porter son regard ailleurs que vers la mer et poussa une exclamation de surprise.  
>Le petit animal était son aráto ! La forme protectrice contre les démons des âmes qu'elle faisait apparaître en se concentrant sur les bonheurs passés.<br>« C'est un _blaireau_, lui dit Reijv. Il vient des forêts du Pays Franc. »  
>Son tour était réussi. Helga ne regardait plus la mer.<br>Helga ne regardait plus la mer, mais elle continuait à la voir en elle…

Pendant un an, Helga réfléchit. La mer avait ouvert une porte en elle. Elle avait réalisé que le monde ne se confinait pas à son village. Et elle voulait voir ce monde. Elle voulait explorer à la recherche d'autres sorciers. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle était persuadée qu'il s'en trouvait d'autres et qu'elle saurait bien les trouver.  
>Elle partit un matin d'hiver, profitant du passage d'un marchand. Elle laissait un mot à sa mère qui savait lire les runes.<br>Elle savait qu'elle ne la reverrait jamais.

Quand Helga monta sur le ponton, le knörr d'Egill était prêt à partir. Les six marins qui l'accompagnaient regardèrent cette silhouette sortir de la brume, robe noire couverte d'une cote de maille, épée au flanc, bouclier sur le dos.  
>De son visage, masqué par son casque, ils ne pouvaient voir que ses yeux brillants et ses lèvres roses. Quand elle leur ordonna de prendre le départ, ils n'hésitèrent pas une seconde et saisirent leurs rames.<p>

* Hufflepuff ~ Poufsouffle


	2. Godric le Maure

**Chapitre deux : Godric le Maure**

Les vagues lissaient la plage de sable dans un doux murmure.  
>« Je sais, Masrour, tu n'aimes pas l'eau. »<br>Godric caressa affectueusement la tête du félin, emmêlant sa crinière naissante.  
>« Mais sur le bateau, nous serons à l'abri. Je te parie que tu ne recevras pas une seule goutte. »<br>Le jeune homme se leva et, entraînant son animal avec lui, reprit le chemin de la ville. Quand il parvint en vue des premiers bâtiments, il rattacha son turban sur ses cheveux, trop clairs pour les habitants de la région. Masrour derrière lui, il alla trouver Hassan Elbakir, le capitaine du navire, qui lui confirma que le départ se ferait le lendemain.  
>Hassan n'aimait pas beaucoup cet étranger. Car Godric Gryffindor* était un étranger, sans aucun doute ! Le jeune homme avait les yeux bleus, pour commencer ! Et les hommes aux yeux bleus étaient rares dans l'Empire Ottoman. Et comment faisait-il pour commander ce monstre ? Il devait être un infidèle aux pratiques hérétiques. Jamais Hassan n'avait vu l'étranger adresser la moindre prière à Allah ni louer le Prophète !<br>Mais, autant que le félin, la longue épée qu'il portait dans le dos, les muscles puissants du jeune homme et son attitude menaçante avaient convaincu Hassan Elbakir de le prendre à son bord.

Charles Gryffindor était un chevalier français. Il avait combattu sous les ordres des rois Lothaire puis Louis V le Fainéant. C'est pendant le règne de celui-ci qu'il avait été envoyé en Afrique du Nord. Avec son écuyer, il s'était enfoncé dans le Sahara jusqu'à atteindre le Plateau du Tademaït.  
>C'est là qu'il avait rencontré Saïda.<br>Saïda la sorcière, pour les villages voisins.  
>Saïda l'enchanteresse, pour Charles.<br>Godric naquit trois ans après leur union.

Charles était un guerrier. Son fils se devait de devenir un guerrier. Un jour, disait-il, Godric se rendrait en France et rendrait hommage au nouveau roi, Hugues, qui l'adouberait chevalier.  
>Mais Godric, s'il s'entraînait dur avec son père pour faire sa fierté, préfèrerait les enseignements de sa mère. Elle lui apprenait la magie de l'Afrique et du désert, magie protectrice et bienveillante.<br>Alors que son père était resté français dans l'âme, Godric était fils du Sahara. Il y puisait la force qui lui permettait de contrôler la magie. Et il en avait adopté le caractère silencieux, imprévisible et impitoyable.

Saïda mourut quand Godric atteignit sa dix-huitième année, laissant son mari brisé.  
>Puisque rien ne le retenait, Charles Gryffindor décida de rentrer en France et il décréta que Godric viendrait avec lui. Mais le jeune homme refusa. Il ne voulait pas quitter le désert. Il ne voulait pas voir ce pays froid, humide et bruyant dont son père parlait tant.<br>Leur querelle dura longtemps. Finalement, Charles accepta d'abandonner son fils sur cette terre qu'il ne supportait plus. Mais celui-ci l'accompagnerait jusqu'à la côte où il prendrait un bateau qui l'emmènerait en Provence. Godric accepta à contrecœur, ne voulant pas plus défier son père.  
>Contrairement aux caravanes qui voyageaient en grand nombre et lourdement armées, ils partirent seuls avec pour tout bagage ce que leur troisième dromadaire était capable de porter. Charles avait confiance en sa force – ne voulant pas reconnaître qu'il prenait de l'âge – et Godric savait qu'avec l'enseignement conjugué de ses parents, bien peu de choses pouvaient lui résister.<p>

Le père et le fils eurent l'occasion de tester leur courage après deux semaines de trajet.  
>Ce matin-là, Godric s'était levé tôt et préparait un thé brûlant pour chasser de son corps le froid de la nuit. Le bruit de l'eau qui bouillait occulta celui de l'animal qui s'approchait. Il ne réalisa sa présence que lorsqu'il bondit et que sa longue ombre matinale se dessina à ses pieds.<br>Dans un réflexe désespéré, il saisit l'épée de son père et se retourna pour faire face.  
>L'animal qui croyait avoir affaire à une faible créature s'empala sur l'arme et tomba.<br>Mais l'attaque n'était pas finie car il n'était pas seul. Un deuxième félin surgit de la dune et poussa un rugissement qui réveilla Charles Gryffindor.  
>« Godric ! Mon épée ! » cria celui-ci. Sans son arme, le vieux chevalier ne pouvait rien.<br>Son fils la lui lança, encore souillée du sang de la bête, et dégaina sa baguette d'acacia.  
>« Des lionnes. » dit-il à son père bien inutilement puisque Charles les avait bien reconnues.<br>Deux nouveaux félins firent leur apparition derrière eux. Ils étaient cernés.  
>Brandissant bien haut sa lourde épée, Charles courut en direction d'une des lionnes.<br>« Père ! » hurla Godric.  
>Pourquoi cette témérité ? Charles voulait-il rejoindre sa femme ainsi ?<br>Le jeune homme lança deux rapides sortilèges en direction des deux autres animaux qui tombèrent, morts sans souffrance. Alors, il se précipita vers la lionne qui avait sauté sur son père et l'empêchait d'utiliser son arme. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie sans blesser Charles. Tirant son long poignard, il perça le cœur du félin.

Godric connaissait bien les mœurs des lions. Le lion était son sakhr, sa divinité protectrice qui éloignait les démons voleurs d'âme. Depuis qu'il était capable de faire apparaître son sakhr, il avait étudié le félin avec prudence.  
>Et l'attaque des lionnes ne lui avait pas paru normale.<br>Il essaya de l'expliquer à son père mais celui-ci n'écoutait pas.  
>Alors Godric décida d'explorer un peu les environs du campement, pour comprendre ce qui avait poussé les lionnes à les agresser. Il trouva la réponse dans l'anfractuosité d'un grand rocher.<br>Quand son père le vit revenir, un lionceau à peine sevré dans les bras, il crut à un mirage.  
>« Tu es fou ! dit-il. Tu es complètement fou ! Tu ne peux pas élever un lion ! »<br>Mais Godric était décidé.

Ils atteignirent la ville de Jijel à la tombée de la nuit. Charles prit une chambre dans une auberge dès l'entrée des faubourgs, ne voulant pas aventurer son visage d'occidental au milieu de la cité maure.  
>Cette nuit-là, Godric ne put trouver le sommeil, oppressé par un sentiment qu'il ne pouvait pas définir. Était-ce le bruit de la ville ? La blancheur des constructions de pierre ? Il ne savait pas.<br>Il ne comprit que le lendemain, quand son père l'entraîna jusqu'au port.

La mer !  
>Un bleu si vif et si brillant.<br>Le calme et la puissance du désert faits liquide…  
>Le vent salé, chaud et humide…<br>Derrière les brumes de l'horizon, sûrement, se trouvait le paradis d'Allah où sa mère dormait.  
>La vie de Godric avait basculé.<p>

Il dit adieu à son père et, le lionceau dans les bras, reprit le chemin de son village. Mais la mer le hantait, à présent.  
>De retour dans les sables où il était né, il se surprenait à rêver d'un horizon bleu. Pour la première fois, il se demandait à quoi ressemblait le pays de ses ancêtres francs, si parmi les sorciers que brûlait l'Église s'en trouvaient qui avaient de véritables pouvoirs comme les siens.<br>Pendant un an, Godric tenta de retrouver sa vie d'autrefois.  
>Un beau matin, il chargea toutes ses possessions – dont l'épée de son père que celui-ci lui avait léguée à son départ – sur un dromadaire, monta sur un second et enjoignit le lionceau devenu gigantesque de le suivre.<p>

L'étranger et son lion n'étaient pas là. Hassan Elbakir était soulagé de ne pas le voir arriver. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait appareiller sans les emmener. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin, c'était bien d'attirer les foudres d'Allah et du Prophète en emmenant ce mauvais-croyant dans son navire.  
>Mais au moment où il allait donner l'ordre de lever l'ancre, deux silhouettes se détachèrent dans la lumière du matin.<p>

* Gryffindor ~ Gryffondor


	3. Salazard le Gaël

**Chapitre trois : Salazar le Gaël**

La mer venait briser ses vagues contre les rochers déchirés.  
>« Slàn, ma chérie, j'ai bien peur que tu te fasses mouiller quoi qu'il arrive… »<br>Gereint leva les yeux vers le jeune homme qu'il devait emmener dans sa barque. Avait-il parlé ? Cela avait plus ressemblé à des sifflements qu'à des mots.  
>Ce Salazar ap Slytherin* lui avait parut bizarre quasiment dès qu'il l'avait vu.<br>A première vue, le jeune homme était pourtant le type même du Gaël. De taille moyenne, les cheveux auburn, le visage couvert de petites taches de rousseur, des yeux aussi verts que l'île et un sourire chaleureux.  
>Mais contrairement à ses compatriotes, il ne semblait pas porter d'autre arme que les deux poignards suspendus à sa ceinture.<br>Et, contrairement à la plupart de ses compatriotes, il se dégageait du jeune homme un charisme étonnant. Derrière sa bonne humeur et son rire, ce devait être un druide puissant. C'était en tout cas l'opinion de Gereint.  
>C'est pourquoi, malgré le brouillard qui tombait – mais c'était si courant en cette saison – il avait accepté d'emmener Salazar dans sa petite coque de noix.<p>

Au milieu des brumes du Lough Derg existait depuis des siècles un sanctuaire. Il avait résisté à l'envahisseur breton. Il avait résisté à l'envahisseur saxon. Il résisterait encore à toutes les invasions des peuples à venir. Et les Prêtresses à la Vue Lointaine assuraient que l'île des Gaëls ne serait pas rendue aux Gaëls avant bien des siècles.  
>Dans ce temple naturel vivait une communauté très fermée. Seuls ceux qui étaient nantis du pouvoir des dieux pouvaient y entrer.<br>Slytherin ap Gwalchmeï venait de la région des cent lacs, à la gauche de l'île. Il errait dans le centre du Pays quand il découvrit le sanctuaire. Le reconnaissant pour l'un des leurs, les habitants du Lough Derg l'accueillirent parmi eux. Dès qu'il posa les yeux sur Enyd, il décida de rester.  
>Ils s'unirent dans la tradition gaëlle oubliée partout ailleurs et, deux ans plus tard, naquit Salazar.<br>Salazar bénéficia de l'enseignement traditionnel des prêtres et, à onze ans, était déjà le plus puissant druide du sanctuaire. Mais il ne connaissait rien du monde hors du Lough Derg. Il ne connaissait rien de l'oppression du peuple Gaël.

Quand il eut dix-sept ans, le sanctuaire l'envoya passer l'Épreuve de l'Île. Il devait quitter le Lough Derg et partir à la recherche de son animal-totem. Il n'aurait le droit de retrouver les siens que lorsqu'il l'aurait apprivoisé et convaincu de l'accompagner, sans utiliser les pouvoirs que ses parents lui avaient transmis.  
>Salazar connaissait son animal-totem, celui qui lui apparaissait quand il combattait les créatures du désespoir. Mais comment, au nom du Dagda, allait-il pouvoir ramener un serpent aussi venimeux, se demandait-il. Et sans utiliser les enchantements qu'il connaissait qui plus est.<br>Il erra longtemps dans les parties intérieures de l'île. Il laissait les serpents l'approcher mais les tuait chaque fois qu'ils montraient les dents. Aucune vipère ne retint jamais le besoin de mordre arrivée près de lui.  
>Après huit cycles de lune, il commençait à désespérer pouvoir jamais rentrer au sanctuaire quand il décida de prendre le chemin des bords de l'île.<br>Il n'avait jamais vu la mer. Les vipères ne se trouvaient pas près des côtes, alors pourquoi y serait-il allé ?  
>Mais la mer est dans le sang des Gaëls. Quelque chose de plus que la curiosité le poussait à voir de ses propres yeux ce qui entourait sa patrie.<br>Il monta son âne et se dirigea vers l'est. Après trois jours, il vit passer dans le ciel le signe qu'il avait attendu toute sa vie : un goéland. Il mit son âne au galop et suivit l'oiseau.

La Mer !  
>L'eau tombant du ciel rejoignait l'étendue grise qui s'étendait.<br>La mer rongeait l'île et l'île frappait la mer.  
>C'était la mer qui faisait l'île.<br>Quand les âmes des Gaëls quittaient leur terre, ils ne pouvaient que voguer sur les flots jusqu'à rejoindre le Dagda…  
>La vie de Salazar avait basculé.<p>

Salazar regardait la mer et ses larmes d'émotion rejoignaient la pluie et les vagues. Il était tombé devant le spectacle et gisait sur l'herbe verte. Devant lui s'étendait l'Âme des Gaëls.  
>Il contemplait les flots quand il sentit quelque chose de froid glisser le long de ses doigts. Il baissa les yeux pour voir une grande vipère s'enrouler autour de son poignet.<br>Salazar était pétrifié. Il ne pouvait pas sortir sa baguette de saule ainsi. Il avait besoin de la main que le serpent s'était accaparée.  
>Il n'avait pas le choix. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait quitté le sanctuaire, il réalisa que c'était ainsi que cela devait se passer : c'était l'animal-totem qui devait décider. La vipère allait-elle partir, le mordre ou l'accepter ?<br>« Ne me mords pas… » murmura Salazar, plus pour lui-même que pour l'animal.  
>Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand le serpent lui répondit.<br>« Pourquoi te mordrais-je ? dit-il d'une petite voix sifflante mais parfaitement compréhensible. Un humain capable de me comprendre… Je serai bien folle de te faire du mal. »  
>Salazar approcha la main de ses yeux, admirant les reflets verts et argents de l'animal. Jamais personne ne lui avait appris qu'on pouvait communiquer avec les animaux sans l'usage de potion ou de baguette.<br>« Viendrais-tu avec moi ? demanda-t-il à la vipère.  
>− Pourquoi pas ? » répondit-elle.<br>Salazar avait réussi. Il pouvait rentrer chez lui, au sanctuaire où il était né.  
>Pourtant, quand il tourna le dos à la mer, un regret monta en son cœur.<p>

Pendant un an, chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur les eaux du Lough Derg, ses eaux paisibles lui rappelaient les eaux grises qui entouraient l'île.  
>Pendant un an, il parla de la mer à sa vipère.<br>Lorsque la cérémonie du Solstice d'Hiver vint, il avait pris sa décision. Il irait découvrir ce qui se trouvait au-delà des flots.  
>Pour comprendre l'île des Gaëls, son île, il lui fallait comprendre ce qu'il y avait en dehors…<p>

Chaque fois que Gereint prenait la mer et quittait l'île des Gaëls, une impression de tristesse montait en lui qui ne s'effaçait que lorsqu'il reposait le pied sur la terre de ses ancêtres.  
>Quand il poussa sa barque sur les flots, il posa les yeux sur le druide qu'il emmenait.<br>Celui-ci pleurait en regardant l'île s'éloigner, comme s'il n'allait jamais la revoir.  
>Salazar ap Slytherin était un vrai Gaël…<p>

* Slytherin ~ Serpentard


	4. Rowena la Savoyarde

**Chapitre quatre : Rowena la Savoyarde**

La mer se retirait lentement, laissant derrière elle une longue étendue de sable.  
>« Demain, à Laudes, la marée sera bonne. »<br>Yann n'était pas pressé de prendre la mer. A dire le vrai, il aurait pu rester l'éternité sans reprendre la mer si seulement Rowena la Sauvage était restée près de lui. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un pauvre pêcheur breton tel que lui pouvait espérer face à tant de grâce et de puissance ?  
>Les longs cheveux couleur corbeau, des yeux d'un noir profond où semblaient parfois briller des étoiles, la peau mate et douce… Son visage était si différent des femmes d'ici.<br>Et son corps était sculpté par les archanges !  
>« Bien. Nous partirons quand les cloches de Saint Eustache sonneront. A demain ! »<br>Et Yann dut se résigner à la voir s'éloigner de lui, son féroce oiseau des montagnes sur l'épaule.

Robert Ravenclaw*, sorcier saxon, avait décidé de parcourir le monde. Litania, fidèle fille de l'Église Romaine, avait quitté son village siennois pour accomplir un vœu. Elle ne rentrerait chez elle que lorsque Dieu lui aurait envoyé un signe.  
>Ils se croisèrent en traversant les hautes montagnes de la toute neuve Principauté de Savoie. Litania avait trouvé son miracle. Et elle était devenue le monde à explorer pour Robert.<br>Ils se marièrent en l'église de Sainte Hortense.  
>Mais, comme beaucoup de femmes de cette époque et de cette région, Litania mourut en mettant au monde, onze mois plus tard, Rowena.<br>Robert éleva seul la petite fille qui avait hérité ses pouvoirs de sorciers et la beauté méditerranéenne de sa mère. Mais dans la principauté, sorcellerie se confondait avec hérésie. Rowena apprit donc très tôt, en même temps qu'elle développait ses pouvoirs, à les cacher aux yeux du monde. Elle devint une jeune fille très secrète, ne se confiant à personne, pas même à son père.  
>Elle passait des heures seule, à errer dans la montagne. Comme la sorcellerie n'était pas suffisante pour éloigner tous les dangers qu'elle pouvait croiser, elle décida d'espionner les chasseurs de chamois qui habitaient son village. Elle réussit à se confectionner un grand arc, semblable à ceux qu'ils utilisaient et s'entraîna longtemps à l'utiliser.<br>A dix-neuf ans, elle était devenue l'archer le plus habile de la région, le chasseur le plus mortel et la femme la plus désirée. Elle connaissait également tout ce que son père pouvait lui enseigner en matière d'enchantements et plus encore.  
>Mais son père lui avait également transmis son goût du voyage et elle voulut, comme lui vingt ans plus tôt, parcourir le monde connu.<p>

Elle n'avait emporté que son arc, ses flèches et sa baguette d'olivier. Dieu et ses propres talents lui fourniraient le reste. Elle avait prit la direction du nord-ouest, voulant passer en France.  
>Après deux semaines de marche, elle croisa une bande de violeurs. Mais ces hommes commirent leur dernière erreur en voulant faire d'elle leur nouvelle proie. Elle ramassait comme butin leur cheval ainsi tout ce qu'elle pouvait porter – elle vendrait ce qu'elle ne garderait pas pour son usage personnel – quand un cri lui fit lever la tête.<br>Un grand aigle volait en cercle autour d'elle ou plutôt autour des brigands dont il espérait sans doute se repaître.  
>« Reste où tu es ! » lança-t-elle à l'oiseau.<br>Ces pécheurs avaient peut-être trouvé la mort de ses mains, elle n'allait pas pour autant leur refuser une sépulture chrétienne. Mais l'aigle, prenant peut-être ses mots pour une menace, fondit sur elle. Elle eut tout juste le temps de lancer une flèche avant qu'il ne lui tombe dessus, tué par le projectile dans la gorge. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut, sur la paroi au-dessus d'elle, un amas de branche.  
>Le nid.<br>Mue par la curiosité et le remord – l'aigle était après tout son patronus, son ange gardien qui éloignait les démons voleurs d'âme – elle escalada le mur de roche pour découvrir dans l'aire un petit aiglon à peine plus grand que son poing. Elle n'hésita pas une seconde : elle prit l'oisillon avec elle.

Elle voyagea plusieurs mois, traversant la France de part en part à dos de cheval. Même après avoir quitté la montagne, elle réalisa combien ce pays était peu sûr. Il n'était pas une semaine où elle ne se faisait pas attaquer par des brigands ou des animaux sauvages.  
>Pour sa sécurité, il eût peut-être mieux valu qu'elle se joignât à l'un de ces groupes de pèlerins qui parcouraient les routes de France. Mais elle ne voulait pas de compagnie.<br>Elle atteignit un jour l'évêché de Vannes dans les Marches de Bretagne. Mais elle ne s'attarda dans la ville que le temps de vendre quelques-unes des armes récupérées de ses agresseurs les plus récents et d'acheter de nouveaux vêtements. Jamais elle n'eût pu passer une nuit dans un endroit si peuplé ! Elle n'eût pas pu dormir, trop mal à l'aise au milieu de ses semblables.  
>Elle reprit donc la route immédiatement et suivit l'instinct de son aiglon qui voulait chasser d'étranges oiseaux blancs qui semblaient se moquer d'elle en riant depuis le ciel.<br>Le soleil se couchait, donnant aux rochers déchirés autour d'elle des reflets de bronze tandis que les nuages prenaient une couleur d'or au milieu d'un ciel s'assombrissant. Son ouïe affinée par la chasse capta rapidement un son totalement inconnu. On aurait dit le bruissement de la soie qui allait et venait. Intriguée, elle arrêta son cheval et s'avança à pied pour ne pas être troublée par le bruit de ses sabots.  
>A présent, lui parvenait également l'odeur des algues qu'on trouvait tellement dans la cuisine de la région. Le vent était salé et humide et lui tirait la peau. Il s'engouffra dans ses longs cheveux bruns, les fit tourbillonner un instant autour de sa tête puis repartit vers la source de tout cela.<br>Alors, elle la vit.

La Mer !  
>Une immense étendue d'eau dont la furie apaisait autant que les montagnes.<br>Vert, bleu, blanc, argent, bronze et or se mélangeaient et se conjuguaient pour créer une toile vivante.  
>D'immenses vagues venaient se briser sur les rochers, les laissant luisants d'humidité.<br>Le paradis où Dieu et son fils accueilleraient les âmes après le jugement dernier ne pouvait que se trouver ici, sur une crique perdue au milieu des falaises.  
>La vie de Rowena avait basculé.<p>

Elle avait décidé de rejoindre la forêt de Brocéliande où l'on disait que des communautés cachées transmettaient le savoir du grand Enchanteur. Elle trouva rapidement un groupe de sages coupés du reste du monde qui, s'ils n'avaient pas le moindre pouvoir, possédaient une connaissance confiée à travers les siècles par Merlin.  
>Durant une année, Rowena étudia sous leur direction, augmentant ses pouvoirs. Mais quand elle entendait le bruissement du vent dans les arbres de la forêt mystérieuse, c'était la vision des vagues qui se formait dans son esprit.<br>Un soir, elle monta sur sa monture et partir sans se retourner.

Yann vit d'abord le grand oiseau. Il tournait autour de la barque, piquant parfois vers les mouettes, comme pour leur faire peur. Puis la jeune femme fit son apparition. Un moment la plage était déserte, le suivant elle était là et s'avançait dans l'eau.  
>Son arc à la main, un long couteau à la ceinture, un carquois empli dans son dos. Elle avait revêtu une tenue d'homme et ses jambes étaient mises à nu jusqu'aux genoux. Yann remercia le Ciel dans une courte prière pour tant de beauté offerte, bien qu'une partie de lui lui soufflât qu'une femme habillée en homme tenait de l'hérésie.<br>Elle sauta dans la barque et l'oiseau descendit pour se poser à ses pieds.  
>Yann saisit ses rames et porta l'embarcation vers le navire qui attendait au large, priant pour que ce tête-à-tête dure jusqu'à l'heure de l'Apocalypse.<p>

* Ravenclaw ~ Serdaigle


	5. Les Hautes Terres de la Rencontre

**Chapitre cinq : Les Hautes Terres de la Rencontre**

La mer les avait transportés sur ses flots. Elle avait été amie et alliée. Elle avait été calme et beauté.  
>Et la mer, capricieuse, s'était mise en colère.<br>La tempête avait duré des jours et des jours, perdant les bâtiments de toute sorte qui naviguaient sur ses eaux.

Le knörr en route pour l'embouchure de la Seine, fut projeté vers l'ouest et vint s'échouer sur les côtes de Calédonie. Les vikings d'Egill, pourtant marins expérimentés, ne surent empêcher le naufrage. Quelle honte sur leur tête de n'avoir pas su amener Helga la Magicienne à bon port !

Le navire marchant de Hassan Elbakir avait décidé de déposer l'étranger et son lion au port de Nantes où le commerce avec les Maures était accepté. Mais la tempête les prit par surprise et, incapables de s'approcher des côtes, ils durent se résigner à faire le tour de la Bretagne. Alors qu'ils espéraient rejoindre le nord du Royaume de France, un fort courant les entraîna vers le nord-ouest et le puissant navire vint se déchirer sur les récifs Pictes. Allah les avait punis d'avoir pris l'infidèle à leur bord.

La barque de Gereint avait été entraînée loin vers le nord. Pendant des jours et des jours, elle avait erré sur une mer en furie. Comment ils avaient survécu tout ce temps, Gereint le devait à Salazar le druide. Il avait fait apparaître de l'eau douce quand ils avaient soif, de la nourriture quand ils avaient faim. Et Gereint était persuadé que c'était également grâce à lui qu'ils n'avaient jamais chaviré. Mais malgré les pouvoirs du Gaël ils finirent par s'échouer sur une côte inconnue, probablement au nord de l'île des Saxons. Finalement, Gereint aurait préféré que le druide ne le laissât sombrer, plutôt que de finir là, loin de l'île des Gaëls.

Le bateau de pêche de Yann avait été porté loin au nord. Les Bretons avaient beau être habitués aux caprices de la mer, ils s'inquiétaient de plus en plus. Mais Yann était heureux d'être perdu en pleine mer puisque cela lui donnait l'occasion de rester près de Rowena la Sauvage. Après de nombreux jours à être trimballés Dieu seul savait où, le bateau frappa un récif près d'une côte déchiquetée. Dieu avait puni Yann de son envie de luxure en lui prenant son bâtiment et l'objet de son désir.

Hassan Elbakir n'avait été que trop content de le voir s'éloigner, Godric l'avait compris. Muni uniquement de l'épée de son père et de sa baguette, accompagné du grand lionceau, il s'enfonça dans les terres. La tempête n'avait pas éteint la flamme de son amour pour la mer mais il savait que le félin en avait assez de toute cette eau.  
>Yann aurait bien aimé qu'elle reste avec eux, avec lui, Rowena l'avait compris. Mais elle n'en pouvait plus de cette proximité elle voulait être seule à nouveau ! Bien qu'elle eût découvert combien elle était dangereuse, sa passion pour la mer n'avait pas diminué. Mais son aigle était un oiseau des montagnes. Elle prit donc la direction des hauteurs qu'elle voyait au loin.<p>

« Masrour ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Godric en voyant le lionceau grogner.  
>A tout hasard, il tira son épée d'une main, sa baguette de l'autre et tendit l'oreille.<br>« Lâche ton arme ! » fit une voix.  
>Il leva les yeux pour voir, sur le chemin le surmontant, une jeune femme très brune qui le tenait en joue avec un arc de fabrication étrange. Elle lui avait parlé latin, la langue des instruits universelle.<br>« Tire et Masrour te tuera avant que tu ais pu encocher une autre flèche ! répondit-il dans le même langage.  
>− Je peux abattre ton Masrour pendant que Tabanné t'arrache le cœur de ses serres ! »<br>Il suivit des yeux le mouvement de son menton et vit tournoyer un grand oiseau noir et menaçant. La femme avait raison, il était en position de faiblesse. Il planta donc son épée devant lui en geste de soumission.  
>Rowena le regarda faire, satisfaite de l'évolution de la situation. De son perchoir où elle avait établi son campement, elle l'avait vu s'approcher avec son grand animal jaune et avait apprêté son arme. Quand le monstre avait semblé la menacer, elle s'était décidée à agir.<br>Et maintenant, cet homme à l'allure maure était à sa merci.  
>A son tour, elle baissa son arme – ne la lâchant pas pour autant – et appela Tabanné qui vint se poser sur son épaule.<br>« Quel est ton nom ? D'où viens-tu ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec.  
>− Je suis Godric Gryffindor, du Plateau du Tademaït, au cœur du Sahara. »<br>Elle avait entendu parler du Sahara. C'était bien un Maure comme ses vêtements le lui avaient fait d'abord supposer.  
>« Et toi ? fit alors l'autre.<br>− Rowena Ravenclaw ! répondit-elle, prise de court.  
>C'est alors qu'elle aperçut dans sa main un objet qu'elle reconnut immédiatement. Jetant son arc au sol, elle se saisit de sa propre baguette.<br>Godric sursauta en voyant l'objet familier et la regarda d'un œil nouveau. Cette femme lui avait semblé être une sauvageonne hostile il la voyait maintenant comme une maîtresse des forces cachées et lui trouva subitement une grande ressemblance avec sa mère.  
>Ils se jaugèrent tous deux du regard un long moment puis, comme obéissant au même signal extérieur, rengainèrent.<p>

Rowena avait invité le sorcier et son animal – un _lion_, avait-il dit – à partager son campement. Toujours à la recherche de nouvelles connaissances, elle était très curieuse d'en apprendre plus sur la magie africaine. Mais elle n'avait pas relâché sa méfiance pour autant. Elle l'observait intensément depuis l'autre côté du feu, guettant le premier signe d'agression.  
>Godric avait accepté l'invitation de la sorcière, malgré la gêne que lui inspirait son oiseau – son <em>aigle<em> – et les regards fiers et féroces qu'il semblait lui lancer à l'instar de sa maîtresse. Il avait espéré qu'elle lui parlerait du Royaume de France qu'elle disait avoir traversé mais la jeune femme paraissait encore moins bavarde que lui, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible auparavant.  
>Malgré leur mutuelle défiance, ils dormirent sur leurs deux oreilles cette nuit là, chacun faisant confiance en l'instinct de son animal pour le prévenir en cas de traîtrise.<p>

Comme ils avaient choisi la même direction d'exploration, ils décidèrent de voyager ensemble, au moins pour un moment. Peu à peu, malgré leur mutisme commun, ils finirent par se raconter leurs origines et ce qui les avait fait quitter leurs terres. Entre eux, ils parlaient tantôt français, tantôt latin, alors qu'avec leurs animaux ils utilisaient leurs langues maternelles.  
>Se trouvant de nombreux points communs, chacun appréciait de plus en plus l'autre. Godric avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais autant parlé à quiconque tandis que Rowena supportait pour la première fois la présence d'un compagnon.<br>Ils avaient rejoint une région de montagnes, de lacs et de pluie.  
>Un matin, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à lever le camp, un étrange personnage fit irruption devant eux.<p>

Egill et son équipage avaient tout fait pour persuader Helga de reprendre la mer avec eux une fois qu'ils eurent réparé le knörr. Mais la jeune fille cherchait avant tout à explorer le monde, à découvrir d'autres sorciers. Et, bien que cela lui déchirât le cœur, elle savait que ce n'était pas sur la mer qu'elle les trouverait.  
>Elle avait donc fait ses adieux et prit le chemin du sud. Son lourd bouclier rond sur l'épaule, sa courte épée pendant à la ceinture, son casque cachant visage et cheveux, une légère cote de maille par-dessus sa longue robe noire… Nul n'aurait pu reconnaître en elle une femme.<br>Le cinquième jour de son périple, elle avait marché une heure depuis le lever du soleil quand elle aperçut un filet de fumée s'envoler depuis une colline. Fatiguée de sa solitude, elle décida de rencontrer les habitants de cette contrée.  
>Elle observa un moment l'homme et la femme qui s'activaient près d'un feu. Elle les entendit parler dans ce qui semblaient être plusieurs langues différentes – elle n'en connaissait pas une – mais, surtout, elle les vit utiliser la magie qu'elle recherchait tant !<br>Se décidant subitement, elle entra dans le campement en pleine tenue de guerre.  
>Rowena et Godric, d'abord interloqués, réagirent en un instant.<br>En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Rowena pointait une flèche en direction du nouveau venu, Tabanné s'envolant, et Godric tenait son épée levée devant lui, une main sur la tête de Masrour qui s'apprêtait à bondir.  
>« Un viking… » souffla Rowena à son ami. Elle avait entendu plus d'une histoire terrifiante sur ces guerriers sans pitié venus du nord.<br>Elle avait prononcé ces mots en latin, langue que Helga connaissait. Comprenant alors ce que son apparition avait de menaçant, elle fit tomber ses armes au sol, prit son casque dans ses mains et l'ôta vivement, libérant d'un coup une masse de cheveux blonds.

Une déesse ! Quand l'intrus avait retiré son casque, Godric avait eu l'impression d'être frappé par la foudre. Il l'avait prise pour un guerrier barbu et il voyait devant lui une houri du paradis d'Allah.  
>Son sourire timide fit instantanément fondre son cœur.<br>Il jeta un œil vers Rowena dont la méfiance n'avait pas baissé de se retrouver face à une femme. Reportant son regard vers l'inconnue, il crut voir la lumière du jour contre la beauté nocturne de sa compagne.  
>Qui pourrait adorer la lune quand il a vu le soleil ?<p>

Rowena lut sur le visage de son compagnon les émotions qu'il ressentait aussi clairement que dans un livre ouvert.  
>Les hommes étaient bien tous les mêmes !<br>« Qui es-tu ? Que veux-tu ? » demanda-t-elle en latin à la viking, espérant que celle-ci la comprendrait.  
>Le sourire de la blonde s'agrandit, devint chaleureux et communicatif. Rowena eut toutes les peines du monde à résister à ce charme simple.<br>« Je m'appelle Helga Hufflepuff. Je viens des forêts du Trøndelag et je voyage pour trouver mes semblables. »  
>Ce disant, elle tira de sa ceinture une longue et fine baguette avec laquelle elle désarma Rowena sans que celle-ci ait pu l'en empêcher.<br>« Et puisque j'en ai trouvé, par Odinn, je compte bien rester avec vous ! Torë, tu peux venir. »  
>La douceur et la foi contenue dans ces mots eurent raison de la résistance de Rowena. Elle regarda s'approcher le petit blaireau et lui fit même bon accueil.<p>

La vitesse avec laquelle Helga s'intégra dans le petit groupe sidéra Rowena. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de parler, de se confier à un quelconque être humain. Mais très tôt, elle se demanda comment elle avait jamais pu vivre sans Helga.  
>La blonde du nord écoutait tout ce qu'on lui disait avec un sourire et donnait son avis avec franchise mais sur un ton si doux qu'on ne pouvait jamais lui tenir rigueur de ses réponses. Elle acceptait les sautes d'humeur de ses nouveaux compagnons et les longs silences dans lesquels tous deux aimaient s'enfermer.<br>Godric quant à lui était complètement subjugué par Helga. Parfois il lui parlait des heures durant de la beauté du désert mais, le plus souvent, il se contentait de l'écouter parler des couleurs bleutées des fjords dans un silence respectueux.  
>Petit à petit, Helga se sentait tomber sous le charme de ce jeune homme à l'apparence farouche et au regard intense. Et la brune savoyarde lui faisait l'effet de la grande sœur qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir. Très vite, elle en vint à lui raconter ce qu'elle commençait à ressentir envers leur ami.<br>Ils avaient décidé de rester sur cette colline et leur campement sommaire s'était rapidement transformé en une grande maison de bois.  
>Trois semaines après l'arrivée d'Helga, on frappa leur porte.<p>

Salazar avait aidé Gereint à reconstruire sa barque. Le pêcheur était après tout un Gaël, tout comme lui… Il enchanta ensuite l'embarcation pour s'assurer que Gereint retrouverait leur île sain et sauf puis, considérant qu'il avait fait son possible pour aider son compatriote, il le quitta pour s'avancer vers le sud de l'île des Saxons.  
>Il erra longtemps au milieu des montagnes. Si ce n'était le relief plus haut et déchiré, il se sentait presque comme chez lui dans ce pays étranger.<br>Pendant une lune, il marcha. Il s'arrêtait dans tous les villages qu'il trouvait et ses manières engageantes le faisaient accepter partout. Dans cette région –les Hautes Terres, comme l'appelaient ses habitants – ceux-ci parlaient un gaélique très semblable à celui de son île.  
>Mais Salazar se languissait de compagnons de sa race, avec qui il pouvait partager son savoir.<br>Un jour semblable à beaucoup d'autres, il aperçut au milieu des brumes causées par la pluie, une grande maison d'architecture étrange, différente de tout ce qu'il avait vu jusqu'ici dans la région. Trempé jusqu'aux os, il décida d'aller y frapper et d'y demander l'hospitalité, comme il avait fait de nombreuses fois.  
>Une belle jeune fille blonde lui ouvrit la porte et lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.<br>« Dia duit ! » lui dit-il, adressant le salut habituel.  
>Elle fronça les sourcils.<br>« Godric ! » lança-t-elle vers l'intérieur de l'habitation.  
>Un grand homme à la tête surmontée d'un turban se plaça près d'elle.<br>« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il, jetant un regard méfiant vers Salazar. Celui-ci, bien qu'étonné d'entendre parler latin dans cet endroit, ne se démonta pas. Il se tourna vers l'homme, lui adressa son plus beau sourire et s'adressa à lui.  
>« Je suis un voyageur érudit à la recherche d'un abri pour la nuit. Je frappais à votre porte pour vous demander l'hospitalité. »<br>Helga murmura dans l'oreille de son ami : « Accepte ! On ne va pas le laisser sous la pluie. »  
>Le visage de Salazar qui avait entendu ses mots se fendit d'un nouveau sourire.<br>« Rowena ne va pas aimer ça… » commenta Godric en s'effaçant pour laisser entrer leur hôte.

Effectivement, quand Rowena qui était partie chasser avec Tabanné trouva un parfait inconnu assis devant le feu, elle lança un regard assassin au couple qui l'avait laissé entrer.  
>Helga se leva et posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de sa furieuse amie.<br>« Rowena, dit-elle d'une voix douce qui n'avait encore jamais manqué de la calmer. Voici Salazar ap Slytherin. »  
>Rowena ne répondit pas et se contenta de croiser les bras en toisant l'étranger de toute sa hauteur.<br>« Salazar, voici Rowena Ravenclaw. » continua Helga.  
>Salazar, légèrement troublé par la colère de la nouvelle venue, se leva néanmoins et s'inclina, le dos de la main gauche sur le front.<br>« Salazar est un sorcier, comme nous. Il était en train de nous raconter comment il a rencontré Slàn, sa vipère. »  
>Rowena ne soufflait toujours mot. Salazar lança un regard incertain vers Godric qui leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire complice. Il décida donc de se rasseoir et de reprendre son récit, en ignorant la sombre sorcière.<p>

Quand il eut fini, Rowena lui adressa un grand sourire. Le charme de Salazar avait encore joué.  
>Et ce sourire d'approbation fit vibrer quelque chose en lui…<br>Salazar resta dans la maison.

Une nuit claire de pleine lune, alors que les étoiles remplissaient le ciel, deux cris retentirent en même temps depuis la maison. Deux voix qui n'avaient encore jamais été entendues sur cette terre.  
>« Ce sont deux filles… » murmura Salazar d'une voix émue, admirant un des nouveau-nés dans ses bras.<br>Godric tenait l'autre et semblait tout autant émerveillé. Il enveloppa la petite fille et s'approcha d'Helga, muet d'émotion. Celle-ci tendit les bras et Godric lui laissa l'enfant. Il embrassa alors tour à tour le front de sa fille et les lèvres de sa compagne.  
>De son côté, Salazar parlait doucement en gaélique à sa fille pendant que Rowena les regardait d'un air attendri.<br>« Deux nouvelles sorcières, dit Salazar tendis qu'il abandonnait finalement le bébé à Rowena. Imaginez tout ce que nous pourrons leur apprendre à nous quatre !  
>− Pourquoi se contenter d'elles ? » demanda alors Helga.<br>Tous quatre eurent alors la même vision, d'un immense château de pierre là où se trouvait leur humble maison où de jeunes sorciers venus de tous les horizons apprendraient la magie de leurs quatre traditions.  
>Et tous quatre rêvèrent du même nom.<br>« Hogwarts*… »

* Hogwarts ~ Poudlard


End file.
